Not Just An Emotion
by ruby-red-rose280599
Summary: Sonic has always protected Amy but what happens if a threat causes Amy to protect him for once with the cost of her own life.


**Warning please read chapter 6 of my fanfiction A Roses Freedom to understand Amy's powers.**

* * *

Run. That's all she could do. Her heart thumped in her chest but it was nothing to the rate that her pursuer's feet were running at. The pink hedgehog scrambled through the forest as she tried to avoid her chaser that was coming at her at the speed of sound.

'How could this happen' Amy thought as she ran 'He wasn't supposed to follow me he'll get himself killed'.

She tried to use her flexibility to move through the landscape easier but she still couldn't lose him.

It's ironic the fact that she used to do all the chasing but now she was running away from the one she loved. The one who loved her.

"Amy" She heard his voice call for her as she pushed her tired legs even further.

Amy's breathing was coming in short gasps she knew she needed to rest so she looked around quickly as she ran she saw a bush big enough to hid in. She quickly scrambled to it and hid in it hoping and praying that he wouldn't see her.

Soon she saw her chaser dash into the clearing. Even against the pitch black forest she could see all his features.

Cobalt quills that stuck to his back in the pouring rain and even through the rain she could clearly see the tears that resided in his lime green eyes that were tainted with concern and pain.

Amy put her hand over her mouth to block her harsh breathing as the tears streamed down her face.

"Amy please come back" Sonic called as he looked around the trees trying desperately to find his girlfriend "I'm sorry".

The pain on his face and the hurt in his voice made Amy want to dash out of hiding and hug and kiss him but she knew if he even saw her that he would be killed.

Sonic sighed as he ran off again in search for the sakura girl.

Amy waited a good five minutes before she shakily stood up ignoring the thorns that tore at her clothes and skin before she snuck round the back of the tree and took off at another sprint.

She ran trying to clear her head of Sonic's pain stricken face and the guilt that flooded her heart.

'I only want to protect him' Amy thought dismally as she tried to clear her conscience.

She kept running until she swore she saw a flash of blue causing her to gasp and momentarily forget to keep her eyes ahead of her causing her foot to get caught in a dug up tree root.

Amy shrieked as she fell to the ground and tumble down the steep muddy incline, while getting caught on trees and rocks as she fell.

She finally came to a not so graceful stop when she landed hard in a clearing.

Amy cursed herself for screaming, she knew Sonic could have heard it and come looking in her direction.

Amy carefully surveyed her body to see any major injuries but she only saw a few shallow to medium deep gashes and a few large dark bruises across her arms, legs and wings her long knee length quills were in tangles and they and her fur were matted with blood and mud.

A crack of a branch caused her to snap her head in that direction but only for her eyes to be met with the silhouette of a hedgehog on the other side of the clearing. Thinking it was Sonic she immediately crawled backwards but when she saw the cold blood red eyes that struck fear in her heart she froze.

The being who stood before her was the only thing besides her loving boyfriends death that truly ever scared her.

The being laughed a sound that was painful to listen to before it spoke "So little rosy decided to leave the protection of her boyfriends arms to come face evil ol' me?".

"I only came here so you would leave him alone" Amy stated boldly before she stood up and winced as she felt a little light headed from all the running and blood loss.

"Ahh yes the valiant heroine come to save her beloved how nauseating" The cold metal voice replied with no emotion at all.

"It's a more noble thing than you would ever do Metal" She spat venomously as if the very name was poison on her tongue.

"You are right I would never do something this grave for someone like that insolent rodent".

"He's a damn better person than you would ever be" Amy cried " If you were capable of feeling emotions than you would do the same if you felt the same way I do".

"Ohh I see this is something else" Metal Sonic taunted as he walked closer to the battered female relishing the way she stiffened when he got to a close proximity "You love him don't you?".

"So what if I do?" Amy questioned hotly only to be met with a metal claw slapping her across her cheek sending her to the ground. She held her red cheek as she stared up at the robot that looked painfully like her true blue speedster.

"Love is a weakness it makes you pathetic and where does love get you in life it doesn't get you power or fame it is just an emotion" Metal growled as his eyes glowed.

"Love is not just an emotion it's a way of life if I didn't have love then I wouldn't be here right now" Amy replied as her own eyes started to glow white.

"Love is for fools who wish to wilt away into nothing" Metal said as he swiftly grabbed Amy around the neck and pinned her to a tree.

"Your wrong" Amy managed to choke out as Metals pressure started to increase painstakingly slowly.

"Well to bad you won't be able to live long enough to see who's right and don't worry I'll send your little boyfriend your regards" Metal said while chuckling the best he could as he raised his claw to deal the final blow "You know after I kill him" Metal finished as he admired his claw that was glistening in the moonlight.

Amy's eyes widened as she fought desperately against the robot 'No that's what I was trying to prevent in the first place that's why I hurt him'.

"N- o-o" Amy managed to say with her lack of air "We h-had a deal".

"What you really think I would keep my end of the bargain?" Metal asked as he threw back his head and laughed "Why that would make me so predictable so vulnerable so" Metal trailed off as he stuck his face close to his sakura captive before he continued "Like you".

"No you can't" Amy rasped.

Metal chuckled as he drew a deep gash in Amy's cheek before he said "Watch me". Amy's air supply was suddenly cut off as Metal's grip tightened around her thin neck. The rosette hedgehog tried frantically to pry his claws from digging into her flesh but failing.

She tried as a last resort to use her powers before her vision turned to black. Her arm weakly fell from Metal's claws as her vision started to blur as one terrifying thought ran through her head 'I'll never get to see Sonic again and he'll think I hate him".

With one final effort she wrapped her hand around the menacing creation's wrist and sent a current of electricity running through him sending him flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing allowing her to fall to the ground gasping like a fish out of water.

She put her hand to her burning cheek and only to find her pink hand saturated with her blood.

Amy slowly stood up and looked at Metal his body was slumped and sparks were flying off in occasional flows. She knew it was enough to short circuit him for a while but not enough to destroy him.

Amy could sense that the bolt she sent into Metal Sonic had sent a wave of electricity into the surrounding forest. She just hoped Sonic didn't sense it too. She mentally cursed herself for using such a strong attack but fear always made her powers irrational.

* * *

Sonic sped through the forest with one thought running through his head 'I gotta find her'. He ran at the speed of sound keeping his eyes open for any speck of pink in this dismal jungle.

'How could I let her get away she could be hurt and I wouldn't know' He blamed himself for letting her go. He didn't know what she was doing but one minute they were out on a date and they got into a fight and then she was gone after he turned his back for five seconds. His first thought was she had been kidnapped by Eggman but he would've gloated and Amy would've screamed for his help. This leaving him back at square one again.

He just wished he took his anger out in a different way.

* * *

_Amy and Sonic were walking down the road on a long put off date after another Eggman battle. The world seemed to slow around them as they walked into the park and sat down on a bench there._

_Sonic put his arm around Amy's waist and pulled her into his side, She responded by burying her face in his shirt._

_Sonic held her close as he stared at the stars absentmindedly being completely oblivious to Amy's inner war._

_'What are you doing? If Metal see's you he will kill you both' A small voice in the back of her mind whispered._

_'But i have to see him one last time' She thought back._

_'Be that as it may but with what cost you both will pay with your lives do you want him to suffer that fate' The voice whispered back._

_'No but what do I do?' Amy questioned as she tightened her hold on her boyfriend._

_'Anger him' The voice whispered 'Then he will let you go'._

_Amy slowly moved her head up and gently removed Sonic's arms from around her waist much to his surprise._

_"Sonic we need to talk" Amy said quietly as she stared at her hands in her lap not daring to make eye contact._

_"About what? Amy are you ok? Is something wrong?" Sonic questioned as he stared at his girlfriend in concern._

_"I-I um listen I er don't...I don't think it's working" She replied as she still kept her head down._

_"What's not working?" Sonic chuckled as he tried to hide his growing fear about what the problem was._

_"Us" Amy answered dismally._

_Sonic felt his skip a beat at these words no it was worse like it actually stopped beating "But Amy-" He was cut off._

_"Please don't make it harder than it already is" Amy whispered before she got up and walked away._

_Sonic sat there in a state of confusion as he tried to process what had just happened. She broke up with him. The girl he was so unconditionally in love with broke up with him. Many feelings began to rise in the pit of his stomach._

_Sadness._

_Heartbreak._

_Betrayal._

_Love._

_But most of all Anger._

_Sonic quickly sped after Amy. He saw her and stopped right in front of her making her jump back in surprise._

_"SO THAT'S IT?" Sonic shouted "YOU'RE JUST GONNA THROW AWAY TWO YEARS OF A RELATIONSHIP AND NOT EVEN GIVE ME A REASON?"._

_Amy trembled as his anger escalated "Sonic please I-" She tried but he cut her off._

_"NO DON'T EVEN BOTHER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AMY I LOVE YOU OK AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU AND YOU JUST END IT" Sonic yelled as he moved forward making Amy take a step back._

_"Sonic please calm down you know you can't control your anger now stop before you do something you'll regret" She was cut off by a hand slapping her across her cheek. She placed her hand tenderly on her burning cheek as she stared up at Sonic in shock._

_Sonic's eyes widened as he realised what he had done "Amy I oh chaos Ames I am so sorry" Sonic cried as he pulled her into an embrace. She willingly went and dug her good cheek into his chest as she listened to Sonic apologize over and over again._

_'PUSH HIM AWAY' The tiny voice screamed in her head._

_"Sonic" Amy said as she pulled away to look him in the eye "Forgive me"._

_Before he had a chance to ask what she meant she took his hand and whispered "Chaos control" And in a bright white flash Sonic disappeared and was transported to his house._

_Amy stared at the white chaos emerald on her bracelet tearfully before she came to terms with the fact that Sonic could travel faster than the speed of sound and would be back there again so she took off._

* * *

_Amy ran into the forest her lungs burning she stopped at another bench and leaned on it as she tried to catch her breath again but she froze when she heard her name called._

_A shadow stretched on the floor in the light of the lamp post. The shadow of a hedgehog._

_"Amy" He tried again._

_Her mind was going frantic as she tried to find a way to escape the fastest thing alive without chaos controlling out of there because he could sense where she went and would follow with his own emerald, So she did the first thing that came to mind._

_She ran._

* * *

Sonic swore he heard a familiar scream. Amy's scream. But it echoed and bounced off the trees making it hard for him to pinpoint where it came from.

He sighed in frustration as he punched a tree 'I swear if anyone's hurt her I'll kill em'.

'Like you did' A voice whispered sending a flood of guilt and regret through his heart.

"I haven't got time for this" He said to himself before he took off again.

* * *

Amy slowly walked up to Metal Sonic's body cautiously. She knew he was tricky and could not be trusted.

She felt the wind rush past her and she quickly spun round to see if Sonic had found her. He hadn't. She instead was met with a metal arm wrapping itself around her waist pinning her arms to her sides and a blade like finger pushed against her delicate neck.

"So you thought you could kill me with such a weak attack huh" Metal Sonic whispered in her ear and Amy knew if he was capable of showing emotion he would be smirking.

Amy said nothing she only struggled against his steel grip (No pun intended) but instantly froze when the blade was forced closer to her neck.

"Now let's make this easy shall we" Metal replied as he was about to slit her throat "Looks like your boyfriend can't save you now".

This sparked something in Amy it gave her a new found strength despite her injuries. Her emerald shone a bright white light as well as her eyes as she sent a huge blast of raw electrical and chaos energy into the robot sending him away.

"Impressive" He complimented as he got up and shot over to the heavily breathing sakura hedgehog and delivered a hard punch to her stomach sending her sprawling on the floor, the wind knocked out of her.

Metal chuckled as she weakly stood up clutching her stomach "Still a fighter hmm?". She just glared at him.

"Now it ends" Metal Sonic barked as he sped toward her.

Amy knew she had seconds to react so she put up a barrier around her and Metal bounced off of it and was sent flying in the air.

He glared at her with unfeeling eyes as he was about to enter a controlled descent and finish the pestering girl off but she took down her force field and aimed her hands in front of her body and toward the robot and sent a bright bolt of electricity toward him and hit him straight through the chest and he exploded in a rain of fire and molten metal.

Amy who unfortunately happened to be in the path of one piece of metal didn't realize until too late and it grazed her arm and another cut a deep gash in the side of her knee making her fall to the ground while she cried out in pain.

She hesitantly looked at her arm and saw the flesh bubbling and becoming charcoaled she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"AMY" A welcomingly familiar voice called out in despair and anticipation.

It was Sonic.

Amy was about to dash off before she realised that Metal was dead and there wasn't a threat anymore.

"SONIC" She shouted desperately as the pain in her body grew tenfold and she struggled to breath through all the smoke.

Soon a figure could be seen through the smoke and her hero emerged. Relief flooded his features once his lime gaze fell on her.

"Amy" He cried before he sped to his girlfriend's side and was about to pull her into his chest but once he caught sight of her injuries his expression changed to relieved to concerned.

"Amy what happened?" Sonic asked as he gently ran his hand over one of Amy's bruises that tainted her arm.

Amy stared at him ruefully then she lowered her head and said "Metal Sonic".

Sonic's eyes widened "What and you took him on alone and he was the one who hurt you oh i'll kill him where is he?" Sonic growled.

"There" Amy replied as she pointed to a scrap of metal in the clearing "And some over there" She said as she moved her hand to another pile of steaming metal.

Sonic stared around him in disbelief "You took him on yourself?".

Amy nodded and Sonic couldn't contain it any longer "ARE YOU INSANE HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU" he shouted.

Amy began trembling and she tried against her bruised body's will "But I...he said he wouldn't hurt you if I-" She tried.

"AMY ARE YOU THAT STUPID HE WOULD'VE KILLED ME ANYWAY AND TO ENDANGER YOUR OWN LIFE TO SAVE MINE IS CRAZY" Sonic shouted at the trembling female before him.

New tears welled up in Amy's eyes and she subconsciously put a hand on her cheek. The one Sonic had slapped. He seemed to notice this right away and he stopped ranting and stared at her.

He saw how beat up she looked and he knew that all those injuries were meant for him He saw the way she trembled in the cold and out of fear. He saw the tears run down her face in the rain. He saw the fear and guilt in her eyes.

Sonic sighed before he reached for his wrist and pulled out his royal blue chaos emerald from the leather bracelet in which it was bound.

He gently took her hand mentally cursing himself for shouting as she flinched. Sonic closed his eyes and put his emerald inbetween both their hands and he whispered "Chaos regeneration"

The emerald began to glow a bright royal blue light before Amy's body felt the energy seep into her hand and spread across her body. She stared at her multiple bruises and gashes and saw them slowly heal. Her flesh joined together and left faint scars, her bruises gently faded away, her fur regained its bright pink colour and her long quills took on their bright highlighted soft look once more.

Her burns though were an exception they were too severe to be healed by Chaos Regeneration when the emeralds are powered by the heart and the injured was attempting to block the feelings the user is focusing on.

Sonic stared at Amy as she muttered a small but grateful "Thanks". He sighed as he waited for her to talk to him or at least. He sighed again, A gesture he's been doing too much, He knew he would have to talk first.

"Why'd you do it?" He questioned as he watched Amy bring her knees up to her chest.

"You know why I did it" She replied as she kept her head down.

"No I don't" Sonic answered as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I did it because I wanted to protect you for once Sonic" She cried as she removed his hand "It's always the other way round. People think I can't defend myself but I just took down a robot that you, Silver and Knuckles had to face together and you all had to go super. It is horrible being the damsel distress all the don't know what it's like to be thought of as weak by everyone even your friends that you count as family. You have no idea what I go through do you?" Amy asked as she ranted about her problems for once.

Sonic stayed quiet throughout this partially because he was shocked about her outburst and partly because he knew she needed to get it out.

"Well do you?" She asked as her temper flared.

Sonic slowly shook his head.

"Do you have any idea how I feel when the gang goes fighting? I spend each second worried sick that i'm going to overuse my powers and that they're going to go out of control and that I might hurt someone I care about. That means Cream, Rouge, Shadow, you anyone" She finished as she hung her head down in embarrassment.

"Amy why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Sonic asked gently.

"It was my burden to bare" she replied as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Amy please you can't keep things like this a secret from me I want to help" Sonic said desperately.

"I know and I'm sorry but if it helps Shadow and Silver have been teaching me how to control my powers and I've been visiting Tikal on a regular basis and she helps" Amy said as she tried to downplay her problem.

"It's ok Amy" Sonic said as he reached forward and pulled her to him. Finally having her in his arms again. "I guess that's where you go when you kept disappearing".

"Yeah I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you" Amy said as she nuzzled her face into Sonic's chest.

"Well you did a good job of that didn't you?" Sonic teased as he turned Amy round in his arms so her back was pressed against her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Amy smiled and leaned into her boyfriend's chest as she wondered how long it was since he'd held her "I'm sorry Sonic I just wanted to protect you and prove myself to the others".

"Hey it's okay you did what you thought was right and you did save my life so I'm grateful for that" Sonic said gently but he noticed tears well up in her eyes and he needed an idea to distract her then he remembered one of her weaknesses.

Amy sat there in sombre thought until Sonic's hands started to tickle her sides causing her to erupt into laughter "SONIC HAHAHAHA LET MEHEHEHE GO" She squealed as she tried to pry his hands from around her.

"Only if you promise to stop beating yourself up over this" Sonic said in her ear. She hesitantly nodded and he let her go only to be tackled by her so she sat on his stomach.

"What the hell?" He questioned.

"My turn" Amy replied smirking before she started to attack the blue speed demons ribs with her nimble fingers.

"AMYHEHEHE STOP" He laughed he moved his arms to grab her wrists before he used his weight to roll them over so he was on top of her and her arms were pinned above her head.

Sonic smirked at Amy before it turned to an affectionate smile and loving eyes. Amy stared up at him with the same expression. They both stared at each other lime to emerald, emerald to lime.

Sonic slowly started to lean in and soon Amy followed soon their lips touched and both felt an explosion of love and warmth.

Sonic slowly pulled away and whispered "I love you Ames".

Amy smiled back and whispered back "I love you too Sonic".

Sonic was about to lean in for another kiss but stopped when Amy's eyes and her emerald started to pulse a bright white light. Sonic carefully moved away from Amy who was laying on the ground.

He stared in wonder as Amy's burns slowly disappeared and her charcoaled fur turned back to it's natural powder pink state purely leaving untraceable scars.

Suddenly Amy shot up breathing heavily and in an instant she was being cradled in Sonic's warm arms.

They both stared at each other in shock before they both looked at her arm where the deep gash was but they only saw smooth pink fur.

Amy stared at it with wide eyes as Sonic stared at it with realisation.

"Well whaddya know" Sonic said as gently took Amy's hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles once she laid her head into his chest "Looks like loves more than just an emotion".

Amy just nodded her head into his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Sonic stared at his sakura girlfriend before kissing her forehead "Sweet dreams Ames" With that he picked her up bridal style and sped off to her house.

* * *

**Wow that was my longest fanfiction yet**

**PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR NEW IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

** .BEGGING!**

**R.R.R**


End file.
